L’étranger Daxamite
by kamilleuh
Summary: environ une dizaine de chapitre assez courts
1. PRESENTATION

SALUT !

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, tout d'abord il faut savoir que J'adore les séries, en particulier les séries fantastiques comme flash, les 100, teen wolf..etc

J'ai récemment flashé sur un couple de série : Mon-el et Kara de la série Supergirl, j'adore leur alchimie, leur histoire...

En tout cas tout ça pour dire que ça m'a inspirée et j'ai décidée pour ma première histoire de réécrire un moment de la série à ma façon.

Le contexte est le même que celui de la série mais avec quelques modifications : Kara Danvers est Supergirl, tous ses proches le savent, même Lena. Mon-el vient d'arriver sur Terre et Kara est chargé de son entraînement. J'écris sur leur histoire et comment ils s'apprivoisent l'un l'autre.

Je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture !

ps : l'histoire comportera une dizaine de chapitre assez courts

pps : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils vient de la série Supergirl diffusée sur la CW.

Bisous,

Camille


	2. CHAPITRE1

FANFICTION/ SUPERGIRL

l'étranger de daxam

CHAPITRE 1

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Mon-el, un daxamite tout droit tombé du ciel, (sans jeux de mots, il est vraiment tombé du ciel à bord d'un vaisseau kryptonnien), s'était réveillé de son léger coma et commençait à apprivoiser son nouvel environnement qu'est la terre.

Mon-el se distinguait des autres extra-terrestres, il était grand, mince, bruns, au regard de braise, et non pleins de furoncles et de corne comme l'étaient la plupart des aliens.

Bien sûr comme tout alien qui se respecte, Mon-el était doté tout comme moi de certains pouvoirs, comme la super force ou la vision à rayons X.

Au DEO, la société secrète pour laquelle je travaille en tant que Supergirl, tout être possédant des pouvoirs et n'étant pas dangereux ou malveillant, pouvait constitué un atout pour le groupe et donc Mon-el avait le droit à un entraînement intensif pour se familiariser avec ses capacités extraordinaires et, s'il le souhaite, peut être devenir un super-héros.

Sauf qu'il y a un hic. La personne chargé de son entraînement, et bien c'est moi.

Mon-el n'est pas totalement comme je l'espérait : travailleur, à l'écoute et sérieux, comme l'aurait été tout apprenti désirant de réussir, non, Mon-el était indiscipliné, blagueur, et taquin. Malgré son âge adulte, s'entraîner avec Mon-el revient au même qu'avec un adolescent.

Jusque là, les cours se passait dans le bruit mais le daxamite était cependant à l'écoute de mes conseils.

Mon-el !

Oui, Kara ? ( accompagné d'un regard séducteur dont lui seul a le secret )

Combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète ?! Rien ne sert de prendre de l'élan lorsque ton adversaire possède une même force physique que la tienne ! Utilise sa force contre lui.

D'accord madame.

Aller on reprend ( j'évitai soigneusement de rentrer dans son jeu sachant qu'il continuerai à me taquiner quoi que je dise )

Mon-el se mit en place, je respirai un bon coup, et nous voilà parti. Je donna le premier coup qu'il évita soigneusement, ainsi que les cinq suivant, plutôt impressionnée par son changement de comportement et donc distraite par sa maîtrise des geste, Mon-el en profita pour tenter de me faire tombé. Ayant anticipé son attaque je lui immobilisa les bras mais il fit une manœuvre avec ses jambes me surprenant.

Eh c'est moi qui te la...

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le jeune homme m'avait immobilisé à terre.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, je me tenais là au sol, et lui me paralysait les bras juste au dessus de moi, nos yeux se fixaient l'un l'autre. Troublés par cet échange de regards, nous restons dans cette position près d'une minute avant l'intervention d'Alex, ma sœur, dans la salle.

Nous nous relevons en vitesse, l'air coupable.

Un malaise s'installa soudain, Alex nous observa quelques seconde avant de m'adresser la parole, l'air de rien :

Hum, Kara, désolé de vous déranger pendant cette séance mais maman viens d'appeler, elle sera en retard au dîner de ce soir.

Alex parlait du dîner organisé à l'occasion des fêtes de noël où étaient conviés mes amis et collègues : Winn, James, Léna, Alex, J'onn, ainsi que ma mère.

Tu fais une fête, Kara ?

Bien sûr, Mon-el n'était pas invité, je tentai de lui expliquer gentiment :

Et bien en fait...

Oui en effet elle en fait une, intervient Alex, et tu peux bien évidemment venir Mon-el.

C'est génial !, dit-il

Oui...

Arg. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit bon sang ! Quelle idée d'inviter Mon-el ce soir, sans mon accord en plus !

Alex reprit :

Bon et bien c'est réglé, à ce soir Mon-el ! Et toi Kara on se voit après votre entraînement.

C'est bon on a finit !

Mon-el et moi avions répondu en chœur ce qui déconcerta Alex, elle ferma la porte me laissant seul avec lui.

Nous restions immobiles quelques seconde avant que je commence à prendre mes affaires et m'en aller.

Mon-el m'interpella :

Kara !

Oui ?

J'ai hâte de te voir ce soir.

Je ne répondis rien, mais mon sourire a peine perceptible lui suffisait comme réponse.


	3. CHAPITRE2

\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Alex se retourna après m'avoir entendue jurer de la sorte :

\- Eh doucement qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai tout fait cramer ! Les toast, ça faisait une heure que je les préparaient... J'ai dut les cuire trop longtemps... Fait chier.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai ramener pleins d'amuses bouches, ça devrait aller t'en fait pas.

\- Oui mais bon...

DING DONG

Mince. Les premiers invités arrivaient.

\- Déjà ? me dit Alex

\- J'y vais reste là.

Je m'attendais à voir James qui est toujours très ponctuel. Mais non, c'était Mon-el. Avec ma vision thermique je n'eu pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour le voir. J'hésitai a lui ouvrir.

\- Aller Kara, je sais que tu me vois, je te vois aussi alors ouvre moi. J'ai ramener une bouteille...

Bon. S'il a une bouteille...

\- Saluuuut, Mon-el, comment ça va ?

Alex tentai de combler le blanc qu'il y avait entre nous.

\- Bon bah je vous laisse quelques minutes, j'ai, euh, oublié un truc dans ma voiture, je reviens.

\- Nan alex attend...

Trop tard elle était déjà partie. Merde. J'ai vais devoir faire la conversation avec Mon-el. Après l'épisode de cet après midi je n'étais pas vraiment a l'aise et lui non plus.

Il prit la parole le premier :

\- Ça sent très bon ce que t'a là...

\- Euh, merci.

\- Au fait Kara, à propos des entraînements je voulais te dire...

DING DONG

Ouf, sauver par le gong. J'aurais pourtant bien aimé savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire, ça m'intrigue...

\- J'arrive !

J'ouvrai la porte, c'était Winn et James.

\- Salut salut, dit Winn

\- Comment ça va les gars ?

\- Super maintenant qu'on sait qu'il y'a des roulés aux fromage sur ta table...Mmh

\- Quel glouton tu fais Winn...

James remarqua Mon-el, et, au lieu d'être surpris par sa présence, il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et commença à discuter du nouveau job de Mon-el.

Je suis vraiment la SEULE ici à trouver la présence de Mon-el complètement inadéquate ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de me lamenter sur sa présence que voilà déjà Léna accompagnée d'Alex qui avaient du se croiser dans les escaliers.

\- Lena ! Je suis super contente de te voir !

\- Oui moi aussi, me répondît mon amie, on trouve plus le temps de se voir ces temps-ci.

\- Oui tu as raison, mais ce soir, c'est l'occasion de rattraper ces soirées perdues !

\- Exactement ! Allons voir ce qu'il y'a sur ta...

Elle s'interrompit, visiblement surprise. Elle reprit :

\- Tu as invité Mon-el ? Je croyais que tu le trouvais insupportable ?

Ah enfin quelqu'un qui trouve ça étrange ! Merci !

\- Non ! C'est Alex ! Bien sûr qu'il est toujours insupportable, je ne l'aurai jamais inviter de mon plein gré ! T'imagine, moi, inviter un daxamite à une soirée ! C'est ridicule.

Peut être avais-je trop insister sur ce sujet car Léna me regardait avec un air sceptique quelques instants avant de répliquer :

\- Oui...Ridicule... S'il te dérange tant tu n'auras qu'à pas lui parler.

\- Ne pas parler à qui ?, intervint Mon-el

Il était sorti de nul part.

Léna tentai de rattraper sa gaffe, maladroitement :

\- Euh, son, euh, nouveau patron ! Voilà, son nouveau patron, il est effroyable ! N'est ce pas Kara ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr, mon nouveau patron, un vrai con !

Mon-el regarda Lena puis s'attarda sur moi avant de répondre :

\- Ah mince, s'il y a un problème avec lui Kara, appelle moi et je lui donnerai une droite ! C'est bien ça l'expression qu'on utilise sur Terre ?

\- Euh oui c'est ça, répondis-je, mais Mon-el, c'est très gentil à toi de vouloir, euh, intervenir, mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on règle les problèmes ici.

\- Ah bon... Mais tu pourras quand même m'appeler si tu as un souci. Sympa de t'avoir rencontré Léna. A plus Kara.

Il s'en alla et retourna au près de Winn qui semblait plus intéressé par le buffet que par les invités.

Léna prit la parole en me regardant l'air sournois :

\- Quel prince charmant ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu le déteste, il t'es très dévoué, tu es sa princesse en détresse haha.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être secourue ! Je suis Supergirl je te signale !

\- Je sais Kara je sais... Mais, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est charmant, et si je peut me permettre, il te dévore des yeux.

Léna m'avait dit ça sur un ton taquin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa remarque me laissa des papillons dans le ventre sans que je n'en sache trop la raison.

Il était 22h30, ma mère était arrivée aux alentours de 20h accompagné de J'onn. Tout le monde était reparti, excepté Mon-el, assis sur mon canapé, en face de moi. On se regardai sans rien dire.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il c'était passé dans la soirée.

Quelques heures plus tôt dans la soirée :

\- Alors, Mon-el, comment ça ce passe ta nouvelle vie sur Terre ?

Ma mère avait engagé le sujet dont je n'avais pas du tout envie d'écouter.

\- Très bien, madame Danvers, et je le dois en partie à votre fille. Ses entraînements sont, intenses et très constructifs.

Mon-el ne m'avait pas quitter des yeux en disant ça et je me sentie rougir.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais les entraînements de Mon-el ma chérie.

\- Si si..., lui répondais - je.

\- C'est super ça ! En tant que nouveau je suis sur que ça doit te faire plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux amis au sein du DEO.

\- Oui, madame Denvers, c'est rassurant de se dire que l'on n'est pas tout seul, surtout quand on vient d'une autre planète.

Toute la tablée rigolait. Mon-el continuait de me regarder et je ne put éviter son regard plus longtemps.

Winn, fidèle à lui même, me mît dans un embarras sans borne lorsqu'il dit :

\- Oui, enfin, Kara et Mon-el sont comme chien et chat, ils ne font que de se disputer. Sans arrêts, lors des entraînements et en dehors. On dirait un vieux couple !

Personne ne rit cette fois. Tout le monde comprit le malaise, même Winn, qui commençait à regretter son intervention.

Je tentais d'adoucir l'atmosphère :

\- Quelqu'un veut du dessert ?

La soirée suivi son cours sans autres « incidents ».

Peu après le dessert, lorsque tout le monde discutai, Alex, me prit à part dans l'arrière salon près de ma chambre et loin des invités. Elle me dit :

\- Euh, Kara, c'était quoi ça ?

\- De quoi « ça » ?

\- L'énorme tension sexuelle présente dans la pièce.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De toi et Mon-el pardi !

Quoi ? Moi et Mon-el ? Elle est folle ou ivre ?

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin !

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas remarquer la tension sexuelle entre lui et toi, par ce que si tu n'as rien remarqué, alors tu es bien la seule !

\- Mais je...

\- Oh aller Kara ! Fait moi rire ! Depuis qu'il est arrivé tu ne cesse de me parler de lui !

\- Oui ! Pour te dire qu'il est insupportable !

\- Arrête ! Vous vous dévorez du regard, vous ne cessez de vous chamailler, tu rougies à chacune de ces interventions, tu joues la petite chef implacable seulement pour te protéger de tes sentiments ! Tu crois que j'ai rien vu quand je vous est interrompu cet aprem ? Vingt secondes de plus et il t'embrassait !

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ! Il n'y a rien du tout entre lui et moi, ce n'est qu'un abruti, et même qu'il y aurait eu un truc, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de place pour une relation amoureuse dans ma vie.

\- Kara... Mon-el n'est pas James. Il est temps que tu lâches prise et que tu pense à toi, Kara Danvers et pas Supergirl.

Elle faisait référence à la relation très courte que j'ai eu avec James l'an dernier, j'y ai mis un terme car je n'avais aucun temps à lui consacrer.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Alex...

\- Fais la sourde oreille si ça te chante mais sache que moi et tout tes proches, ne sommes pas dupes et qu'à un moment donné il faudra jouer cartes sur table avec lui.

Sur ces mots, elle parti, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

J'avais beau être têtue comme une mule et bornée au travail, en ce qui concerne ma vie privée, je me sentais complètement démunie. D'un côté, Alex avait marquée un point : c'est vrai que Mon-el ne me laissait pas indifférente, il avait beau se montrer idiot quand il le voulait, je ne pouvais pas résister longtemps à ses yeux d'un gris profond. Pourtant, je ne peut pas tout faire : entretenir une relation amoureuse et être Supergirl. C'est impossible.

La soirée continua, jusqu'à nous retrouver à 22h30, l'heure où tout le monde commençait à partir. Je fermai la porte, persuadée d'être enfin seule. Je me retournai et vis Mon-El, assis sur mon canapé.

a suivre... dans le chapitre 3


	4. CHAPITRE3

CHAPITRE 3

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses !

Désolé, dit il, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je voulais simplement te parler.

Je m'avançai vers le canapé et m'assis en face de lui.

Je me mis à jouer de façon compulsive avec les fils de mon coussin.

\- Alors... Euh, ce dont je voulais te parler, commença-t-il, c'est à propos de nos entraînements.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, j'aimerai qu'ils s'arrêtent.

J'avoue que là, il m'a prise par surprise.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il parut gêné.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais du mal avec moi, et si arrêter nos entraînements peut te soulager d'un poids et bien, arrêtons.

Waouh. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

\- Mais non enfin ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ? C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur tout, mais même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer, tu as du talent Mon-el.

Ce fut au tour de Mon-el de rougir.

\- Alors pourquoi tu parais tellement froide avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement que quand je suis avec toi et bien... Je suis, déconcentré...

\- Oui, moi aussi.

Le malaise revint et pourtant, je ne pouvait détourner mon regard du sien.

Je constata que cela faisait bien vingt minutes que Mon-el était là :

\- Mon-el, tu devrai partir, il est tard.

\- Oui... J'y vais.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna armé d'un sourire :

\- Bonne nuit Kara.

\- Bonne nuit Mon-el.

A suivre... dans le chapitre 4


End file.
